Sunset
by 4everbella
Summary: When you're alive,but have no purpose,is life worth living? Bella Swan is a junior in highschool with no social life. Her one friend,Jake,is her only release from her monotonous life. But when the Cullens come to town,will her life spin out of control?Bx
1. Excitment

**This is my first Fanfic, so please be nice to me. Review to tell me how to better my writing and if you wouldn't mind, I would like to know if you like my story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Twilight, for I am not the magnificent Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter One**

I stared blankly at the TV screen, bored to tears… again. It seemed as though I was always bored. High school is supposed to be some of the best years of you life, but for me, the two years I spent at Bridge-stone High, were the most boring hellish years of me seventeen years of life. I was now a junior with no social life, one friend, and absolutely nothing to do, except homework.

I have had enough of this. I slipped of the leather couch and clicked the TV off. I wondered what to do and decided to explore the garage. I opened the white door that lead to the garage and flicked on the light. Closing the door carefully behind me, I slowly made my way through the cluttered boxes.

My mother, Renee, loved to keep everything. She was such a pack-rat. Renee was incapable of letting anything go. I swear, one time we decided we were going to have a yard sale and when it came time to decide what we were selling, she couldn't part with one single item. So we ended up not having a yard sale. Ironically enough, my mother was also a neat freak. She had our whole house perfectly organized. So we ended up putting all the rest of her 'treasured items' in the garage.

I looked down at my feet, so I could see where to place my foot. I was the clumsiest girl on the planet, so I was doing everything in my power not to fall. I saw a couple of stuffed boxes that looked promising a few feet away, and started towards them. I sat down in front of one of the boxes and started to rummage through it. Finding some roller blades, I carefully took them out of the box. The black roller blades were still in mint condition. I remembered when Renee had bought these two years ago. She had insisted that she try to learn to roller blade. Apparently, rollerblading was the latest fad at the time. Of course, a few weeks later, she forgot all about them and started on her latest 'passion', knitting.

Renee was the sort of person who's mission in life is to try absolutely everything. She had always been carefree, never one to think things through. Though she was my mother, I was the real parent in the house. My dad, Charlie, lived in L.A. My mother and him got a divorce shortly after I was born. I still go visit him every Christmas. So technically, I was the head of the house.

Sighing, I set the roller blades on the cement floor. Just then, an idea popped into my head. If my mom wasn't going to use these roller blades, I will. I knew this was probably a bad idea, but I was desperate to go out and do something. I grabbed the roller blades and slowly made my way through the jungle of boxes.

I didn't want anyone watching me fall on my butt, so I decided to drive to the edge of the town I lived in, Forks. Forks was a quaint little town in Washing. Forks got its claim to fame by being known as the rainiest spot in the US. I loved the rain, so I didn't mind it so much. Hopping into my '53 blue Chevy truck, I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. I've spent most of my life avoiding all activities that would show off my already apparent klutziness. And here I was, about to go rollerblading, a sure to be disastrous event. I parked my car at the end of a deserted street when I got to the edge of town. It was very lush and full of trees here, so I was less likely to be seen falling down here.

I opened the car door and took off my tennis shoes. I grabbed the roller blades from the passenger seat and put my tennis shoes where the roller blades used to be. I slipped them on and stepped tentatively out of the car. Instantly, my legs crumbled beneath me and my butt hit the cold wet pavement. I attempted to haul myself up off the ground, but was unsuccessful. I stifled a giggle a I thought about what Jake would say. 'Queen Klutzy, do you need help getting off your sorry butt? Silly Bells, I told you this was a bad idea!' I laughed, that is exactly what he would say.

Jake has been my best(and only) friend in the whole wide world. We have known each other since we were born and he knew everything about me. Jake was a Quileuete Indian with shaggy black hair that read his chin. I had tan skin, very brown eyes, and was very tall. He had a laugh to die for and was very hot. Not hot as in looks, he was like my brother for cryin' out loud, but hot as in temperature. His temperature was always one hundred and one point eight. I was the only person outside of his close-knitted family to know the secret behind his temperature.

I finally managed to hoist myself back onto the driver's seat. I rolled the window down and leaned on the car door. Putting all my weight on the door, I slowly stood up again. Eventually, I found myself standing up on the roller blades. I smiled triumphantly and took a step forward.

That was not a good thing to do. In my haste to roller blade, I didn't realize that the street I chose was slope downwards. I went flying down the road, my brown locks streaming behind me. I screamed loudly when I realized I didn't know how to stop. The wind swirled around me, causing my hair to cover my face. Because my hair was blocking my view, I didn't notice the rock in front of me. I raced down the road and when I reached the rock, the wheels on the roller blades stopped abruptly. I flew into the air, head first. The last thing I remember was my head hitting the pavement, then, it all went black.

**Thanks for reading it. Please review, I worked really hard on this, so I would appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Hugs**

**4everbella**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer- I am most honored that you thought I wrote Twilight, but, unfortunately, I didn't.**

**Chapter 2-**

My eyes fluttered opened and I found myself laying in someone's bedroom. The room was all white with blue accents here and there. The bed was soft underneath me. I wondered vaguely where I was, I couldn't think properly. My head felt heavy, but the rest of my body felt fine.

I tried to sit up, and I groaned. My head felt like a ton and it hurt to move, let alone sit. I blinked. A young pale man was standing in the doorway. He had curly golden hair and golden eyes to match. He was amazingly handsome.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, you can call me Carlisle though. I'm glad you're awake. It looks like you have a slight concussion and a few bruises from your fall. How are you feeling?"

I blinked and replied, "I feel fine, I've had concussions before, so I'm used to it. I'm Bella by the way. It's nice to meet you."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you are feeling well. Can you sit up yet?"

I grimaced and tried to sit up. Surprisingly, my head didn't hurt as much, so I was able to pull myself up. I slid off the bed and stood. I wavered a little, but still managed to stand. I smiled and said, "Thank you very much Carlisle for taking care of me when I fell. It was very nice meeting you, and I hope to see you again."

I stepped forward to shake his hand. When our hands touched, I gasped. His hand was cold. I blushed and shook hands with him.

He led me to the front door and I thanked him again. He smiled and replied, "It was no problem. Be careful out there."

I stepped out onto the street and headed towards my car. I turned to wave good bye, but he wasn't there anymore.

When I reached the car, I couldn't help but smile. I had gotten the excitement I had wanted, not what I was expecting, but nonetheless exciting. I got into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. As I drove home, I thought about the tomorrow. I groaned, tomorrow was the first day of school.

Upon arriving at my house, I remembered that I was supposed to cook dinner tonight. Renee was working and Jake was coming over for our End of Summer Sleepover. Every year since 1rst grade, Jake and I have the End of Summer Sleepover. We would watch our favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast, and then talk about what we wanted to get out of school that year. Beauty and the Beast had been our favorite movie since kindergarten. He and I watched it every End of Summer Sleepover. It was sort of a tradition.

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I hung the keys up and put my shoes in the hall closet. Walking to the kitchen I wondered what I should make. I decided on Spaghetti, since that was Jake's favorite food. I had to make a bigger batch because Jake was sure to be hungry. Jake had such a large appetite. He could wolf down three plates of spaghetti and still be up for dessert. I started to boil some water and then started to get to work on the dessert. Out of the fridge, I got eggs and milk. Then I grabbed some brownie mix out of the cupboard. I grabbed a mixing bowl and poured the mix in. The water was boiling then, so I threw the noodles in. Mixing the eggs and milk with the mix, I decided to add white chocolate chips in. I poured in half the bag and continued stirring. Pouring the batter into the pan, I put the pan into the already pre-heated oven. Then, I checked on the noodles. The pasta was perfectly limp, so I put them in the strainer. I poured a can Ragu into the pot. I let that simmer a while before I added the noodles. As soon as the pasta was ready to eat, I heard the doorbell ring. I skipped to the door and tripped. I caught myself by grabbing on to the door handle. I wrenched the door open and was engulfed in a hug.

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me! (-)**


End file.
